<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Love of Place: A Return to Sanditon by swalviswriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828972">For the Love of Place: A Return to Sanditon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swalviswriter/pseuds/swalviswriter'>swalviswriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swalviswriter/pseuds/swalviswriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his wedding, Sidney returns to Sanditon hoping to get Lady Denham to settle for a new plan for the Sanditon money Tom has lost. He is planning to seek any way possible to avoid a marriage with Eliza Campion, only to discover Miss Heywood may have already moved on, This story begins in the early Spring of 1820<br/>and continues to the close of the year. An unfortunate accident occurs showing every one the depths of heartache and the great blessings of a deep and abiding love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Song on the Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanditon+Sisterhood">Sanditon Sisterhood</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the Love of Place: Return to Sanditon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter One- A Song on the Breeze</p><p>The single passenger in the coach and four heading from London by way of Tunbridge Wells had grown bored and weary with the journey back to Sanditon.<br/>
“Driver! Driver? Halt!” he yelled. “I will walk to town from here! Then he demanded, “Driver, leave my bag at the Crown Hotel!”<br/>
The driver, just as pleased for the surly traveler to disembark, was most happy to comply. With little wasted time, he left the figure standing alone on the tract above the beach, watching the horses gallop away.<br/>
It was quite true, and you, no doubt, would have noticed the perpetual bad mood that emanated from the traveler. You also would have noticed that he breathed deeply as he walked, seeking to settle his upset spirit by enjoying great gulps of fresh salty air and the warmth of sea breezes. 

These two naturally combining elements are universally acknowledged to blow away the most stubborn of cobwebs from the heartaches of one’s soul.<br/>
As Sidney Parker traversed the edge of the bank, breathing deeply and beginning to relax, he heard a murmur followed by light laughter.  

He looked around to discern the source of the merriment. Walking to the edge of the bank, he glanced over the edge to see an outcropping and a small grassy ledge.</p><p>Sidney was in no mood to be social and planned to slip away at once to avoid all interaction demanded by greeting another when a clear, strong voice floated up to him on the breeze.</p><p>‘Come my love,<br/>
I’ll sing to you<br/>
Of ocean waves and skies so blue<br/>
And we’ll grow old, dear friend and true<br/>
Our love as deep as ocean hues.’</p><p>He stopped as though struck by lightning.<br/>
Sidney knew before looking over the hill that he would see none other than Miss Heywood! </p><p>He leaned over the grassy edge and could not turn away. Charlotte was facing the ocean, a crown of sea grass in her hair and a young man sprawled on the grass next to her, playing an Irish flute as he tried to accompany the singer. The laughter came from both, as the man’s poor attempt to create the tune on key faltered. </p><p>She never looked up, oblivious to his approach. Sidney drank in her presence like the water from a magical oasis. His longing was palatable.<br/>
God’s hatband! She appeared to be having delightful tryst with a fellow, where anyone traveling the road might observe!</p><p>Every fiber in his being wanted to go closer, to demand an introduction and express his displeasure with her displaying such a free spirit, but before he could respond with the behavior this instant anger induced he found himself backing away to avoid discovery.</p><p>He hastened to town, grumbling and dissatisfied with the day! He was enraged, knowing he had no right to be, in any way, but the knowledge did nothing to change his feelings.<br/>
He had no right to address her at all!<br/>
Sidney begrudgingly had to admit she looked uncommonly pretty and did not seem to be suffering from heartbreak in the least!</p><p> He had not gotten a good look at her companion, but the fellow’s boots were well worn, and needed polishing.<br/>
Charlotte’s unadorned beauty and her sweet song haunted him for the remaining length of his journey. Sidney walked past The Crown to seek respite from Tom and Mary. Maybe he could beg the largest snifter of brandy Tom might pour!<br/>
Charlotte had never sung to him, he thought! Confound it all, he bet himself the man was young Stringer! He was sure of it and the certain knowledge made him nauseated. </p><p>His anger propelled him to town and all thoughts of a peaceful afternoon were gone.<br/>
He rapped on the door at Trafalgar house using his cane with far more force than he intended. </p><p>Mary answered the door herself, alarmed. “Sidney! How delightful to see you! Tom will be most pleased to have your visit!” She graciously hugged him, feeling his unusually chilly response.<br/>
“Hello Mary… Is Tom here?’ he asked glumly. He pushed past her, through the foyer into the study where he was happily greeted by Tom who engulfed him in a hug.</p><p> “Sidney! We did not expect to see you until your wedding in London! What brings you here, brother?” As enthusiastic as always, Tom missed every clue of Sidney’s deepening anxiety.<br/>
“When did Miss Heywood return to Sanditon?” Sidney demanded, without preamble, “and will you tell me when she formed a serious attachment to Mr. String—"<br/>
“Good day to you Mr. Parker,” said James Stringer from the far corner of the room. </p><p>He took his plans from the desk after noting Sidney’s slight and abrupt nod in his direction. Looking at the thunderstruck face of the younger Parker brother, Stringer said his goodbyes. He understood the business was over and left the Parkers to their familial discussions. The subject was none other than the return of Charlotte Heywood, if Stringer had heard correctly.<br/>
Mr. Stringer’s smile had not reached his eyes and Sidney was plagued by the memory of him saying quite clearly at the Regatta last summer that the silver cup had not been the real prize of the day. He felt his jaw clench sullenly, as he puzzled the younger man’s presence.<br/>
Unable to form a cognizant thought, Sidney passed in front of Tom and Mary before he pointed at the front door through which Mr. Stringer had exited onto the street.<br/>
“I could swear I just saw him on the path near the Cliff Walk, lounging on the ground, while Miss Heywood sang a love song to him!” Sidney’s words were delivered with a snarl.<br/>
“It could not have been Mr. Stringer,” Mary told him softly, “he has been here with Tom for more than an hour.”<br/>
Sidney missed the flash of understanding in Mary’s eyes as she added, “Charlotte has returned to Sanditon as the invited companion of Lady Denham and is planning to stay for several months.”<br/>
Tom retorted, "My, you are agitated, brother! What possible interest is Miss Heywood’s behavior to you?”<br/>
Sidney paced the room before throwing himself into a chair by the fire. He tossed back the brandy Tom offered before answering.</p><p>“I truly should have no interest in that particular lady’s adventures! I can say with great certainty that she cares not one whit for my own, either!”<br/>
“Have you not run into her in London this winter? Arthur and Diana saw her from a distance several times when she was in town with Lady Worcester. She was in the Lady’s box at the opera, but they never contacted her. Charlotte stayed with Lady Susan for several months!”<br/>
No, he had not had that heart searing experience. But, he reasoned, no doubt his fiancé had known! He managed to avoid every production of the Royal Opera all winter, not wanting to be displayed like a prize won at a fair.  Was Eliza so insecure that she could not be civil about Charlotte even when Charlotte was in the company of her London friends? How had he missed the fact of Charlotte’s presence in town so completely?<br/>
“Is Eliza with you Sidney? Have you left her at the Crown?’ inquired Tom. “You are most welcome to stay here!”<br/>
Sidney mumbled that she was still in London and he would stay at The Crown, maybe for a few days by himself.<br/>
After raising a puzzled eyebrow at Mary, Tom said jovially, “Come brother, let me walk you to the hotel after I show you the outstanding progress we have made on the terrace repairs.”<br/>
Mary thought to call the children from the playroom but decided even their dear presence would not be appreciated by a most favorite uncle this particular afternoon.</p><p>Mary studied Sidney’s face. His hunched shoulders, perpetual frown and his obvious impatience were not the attributes of a happy groom anticipating his wedding. She understood the depth of Sidney’s pain and all the complexities of the emotions on his face in ways Tom would never acknowledge, even if the mysteries of Sidney’s angst were known to him. </p><p>She watched the men walk up the street from the front of Trafalgar House, the older brother ever ebullient and the younger weighed down with the weight of what was now his tortuous world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Soar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom talked the entire time he was with Sidney. He talked about the children and their exploits. He talked about Mary’s new maid, totally missing the shudder that charged through Sidney as he shared the information. 

Sidney’s brain slipped a gear as he remembered his first glimpse of Charlotte as she walked along the Cliff Walk with Mary. 

Tom prattled on about the Denham Lighthouse he planned on asking Eliza to plan in their new budget.<br/>

They arrived at The Crown, Tom thrilled with the undivided attention Sidney seemed to offer him and Sidney was hoping that Tom would not quiz him later on their discussion, of which he had ignored every word.<br/>

Tom slapped his brother on the shoulder as they parted, “Where is the lovely Eliza, anyway? Haven’t lost her already have you, Sidney?” Tom thought he was being clever and was surprised when Sidney pulled up and sharply said, “What are you talking about Tom?”<br/>

“The lovely Eliza is my subject Sidney, is she not also yours?” asked Tom still smiling. When Sidney offered no response Tom reiterated the happy accident of seeing Eliza Campion at the Ball in London that brought Eliza back to them.<br/>

“That’s enough, Tom!” Sidney shouted. “leave me now! I really need to get some sleep. I’ll try to see you and Mary tomorrow afternoon. Good day!”<br/>
As Sidney walked away, Tom had the fleeting thought that his brother seemed very morose for a man with everything, but he let the concern pass.<br/>
After all, what could possibly be off in the charmed life his brother led?</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte, having spent a happy afternoon showing John Riley around the town, strolled back to Sanditon House with her arm casually looped through his. </p><p>A bit of her hope was restored when Charlotte realized she could love being in Sanditon without being with Sidney. </p><p>She had barely given him a second thought all day, except when they walked on the beach and the Cliff Walk.  </p><p>When they watched the London Flyer take on passengers for the return trip to London and she remembered their adventure to save Georgiana, she might have given him a thought. </p><p>She thought of him when she looked at the new building taking place at the fire site, but only infrequently. </p><p>No, Sidney did not dominate her thoughts at all. A love of place, mused Charlotte. They would always share the love of Sanditon. Not even Lady Denham could find impropriety in that, thought Charlotte.</p><p>When the afternoon darkened, a pouring rain began to fall, instantly drenching Charlotte and John Riley. 

They ran through Sanditon Park, laughing and enjoying the cold shock of a sunny day turning toward an immediate soaker. They went noisily through the front door of Sanditon House, meeting Lady Denham while dripping water on her marble floored foyer. Charlotte saw her grimace, but the expected censure did not come.</p><p>“Well, Miss Heywood, I trust you both have enjoyed a happy afternoon! I have felt most neglected all day! I shall ring for tea while you share your impressions of Sanditon, John Riley! Get warm by the fire and then you two can entertain me!"<br/>

While Charlotte held her palms out to the glowing fireplace, John Riley settled at the piano and began playing a jolly bar song he once overheard in a pub in London. 

Lady Denham laughed and clapped and when he ended his song, the good lady looked at Charlotte with askance. 

“So, Miss Heywood, what have you got?”<br/>

“Lady Denham I am too nervous and I perform very ill indeed! You must not insist on my playing the piano!” Charlotte blushed. “I shall leave the musical instruments to John Riley, if you’ll allow.”<br/>

John Riley went to Lady Denham, handing her a cup of tea as Charlotte finished pouring. In a stage whisper he said, “Lady Denham, Charlotte sings beautifully and has even composed a song or two. You could make her sing for her supper you know!”<br/>

“What do you say to that, Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham questioned. “Well, go to it girl I haven’t decades to waste on your indecision!"<br/>

“I say to you, Lady Denham, that if you insist on torturing me you should call me Charlotte from now on! And do not say I did not try to warn you,” said Charlotte, laughing. 

“Come John Riley, play the first part of  ‘Soar’. This reminds me a bit of my Sanditon summer,” said Charlotte quietly.<br/>

Her lilting voice joined the piano and she watched Lady Denham’s smile fade as she listened.</p><p>“Soar if you can,<br/>Coast high in the air on unseen currents that flow everywhere,<br/>The depths of the ocean pull my heart down and drown hopes as I follow, but then<br/>I soar, once more in the air.<br/>For a heart that knows love can live anywhere,<br/>a heart filled with joy, just soars.”</p><p> </p><p>John Riley had stopped playing. <br/>Charlotte’s soft voice echoed in the drawing room as she sang the last notes of her song.<br/>Lady Denham said quietly, “My, Charlotte, that was most unexpected in both beauty and execution! I believe I missed something last summer! What do you say for yourself, dear girl?”<br/>“No indeed, Lady Denham, the lyrics are just fanciful, that’s all.”<br/>“Well you could knock me over with a feather!” Lady Denham replied. “I shall look forward to hearing your next offering! If I had ever learned to sing I would have been a most proficient songstress! As it is, I can only appreciate the art!”<br/>“Thank you, Lady Denham, I will share only with you for I am not a public performer.”<br/>While addressing John Riley, Lady Denham was mulling over the love life of her house guest. Yes, she thought to herself, I must have missed something in addition to the Regatta last summer.</p><p>“When you return in the summer John Riley, you will have to try sea bathing! We have the most delightful beach on the southeast coast and many secret coves for you to try along the shore which are quite hidden from our town frontage!”<br/>“I can hardly wait, Lady Denham,” responded the young man.  “ I want to meet the donkeys in your stable as well!”<br/>“So, Sanditon passed your inspection, did it?” she inquired.<br/>“Very much, my Lady,” he responded with a bow.<br/>“John Riley is most charming Charlotte,” said Lady Denham, “if I were younger I might be in great danger of falling in love!”<br/>The tea was merry, the fire most inviting and three happy people spent the evening hours chatting together as though they were the oldest of friends.<br/>“Good night ladies,” said John Riley as he left them, “ I will leave you to your evening, until we meet tomorrow.”<br/>The rain was making plopping sounds against the drawing room windows as Charlotte discussed the next day with Lady Denham.<br/>A sudden disturbance came to their attention as the butler handed her a note from a courier at the door.<br/>“Read this to me, Charlotte,” the Lady said, as she grumbled, “What madness is this? I am but moments from my bed! This is most disturbing! Now, read!” she demanded. </p><p>“And don’t drip on my floors!” she yelled toward the unseen man at the door.</p><p>Charlotte read:

   ‘Dear Lady Denham,<br/>
May I request an audience with you tomorrow morning to discuss the existing arrangements for the final financing of the Sanditon Terraces?  

I promise I will neither waste your time nor<br/>
bore you with unnecessary details which not strictly required.<br/>

With Sincere Regards,<br/>
Sidney Parker’</p><p>‘Oh”, thought Charlotte, ‘His hands held this missive!’ and her fragile heart began to reawaken the ache within.<br/>

“Write Mr. Parker back, Charlotte, tell him I’ll receive him at ten o’clock sharp.  I will sign my name,” said she, and did so with great flourish.</p><p>Charlotte returned the card to the footman who carried it to the courier. He  rushed headlong into the stormy night.<br/>“Goodnight,” said Lady Denham as Charlotte reached the stairs.  “ Sweet dreams,” she added.<br/>As they parted Lady Denham thought, now what in the world made Charlotte blush so deeply? This is a mystery to which I shall enjoy discovering the answers!<br/>She cackled to herself as the maid helped her into her dressing gown.</p><p> </p><p>Note: That Charlotte might write a lyric or so to entertain herself seems to me<br/>a believable extension of the young woman so weighed down with the ache of a broken heart. </p><p>It was an easy way to put an unreasonable <br/>world in order without sobbing through her days.</p><p> A person can either laugh or cry, right? <br/>So, she sings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Question for Lady Denham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte entered her bed chamber, shaking from holding the card from Sidney Parker to Lady Denham.<br/>

“Courage Charlotte!” she murmured aloud. She undressed and climbed straight under the heavy brocade coverlet, allowing the weight to settle around her. 

She heard the maid, Phillips, come in to bank the fire and faked sleep rather than engage in conversation.<br/>

As the room deepened into night, Charlotte listened to the steady rain, ebb and flow, in the gale outside Sanditon House.<br/>

The house seemed to stretch and grow with every night and, no doubt, there were mysterious memories within these walls. 

Then, as always, her agonizing grief came bubbling up as sleep alluded her. In the deep and secret dark of night Charlotte succumbed to her disappointment one more time. 

There was no denial that an honorable path had been chosen!  When the mirror of her life formed in the darkness and she conjured Sidney’s face, his many moods and the compelling way he had curved around her when they kissed, her heart cried out with the pain of it all. 

It never got easier and the Cliff Top walk had seemed to mock her steps today, whispering witness to her memories and bringing back the longing more profoundly than any other place she revisited in Sanditon had done.<br/>


Sidney's wedding must be soon and therefore he was meeting with Lady Denham! Charlotte decided she must avoid him tomorrow as she was unable to endure the nuptial questions Lady Denham would no doubt ask of him. 

She cried silent and streaming tears into her pillow through the night.<br/>

If there were wraiths traversing the halls of Sanditon House that deepening night, they could haunt her no more profoundly than the wretched ghosts of unmet hopes that roamed freely, placing their heavy chains within her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The following early morning filled the breakfast room with sunlight and the promise of storms put away for another day. </p><p>Charlotte listened to the easy, jovial banter passing between John Riley and Lady Denham as they discussed the Lady selling milk from her asses. Charlotte was delighted with their growing friendship, knowing too well how much easier Lady Denham might be as a companion were she to stay happy with her company.<br/>As Charlotte knew she must, Lady Denham turned her full scrutiny toward her. She looked Charlotte up and down before stating abruptly,</p><p>“You look as though you could use more sleep, Charlotte! Did you not rest well during the storm?”<br/>“Yes, I did sleep, my Lady, but I find my mind plays hopscotch when I would wish it rest. Please do not trouble yourself, for I know all will be fine with time.”<br/>“Why,” queried Lady Denham, “are you dressed for walking out?”<br/>“I hope I have not made the wrong assumption that your appointment with Mr. Sidney Parker might be of a rather delicate nature, Lady Denham,  I hoped that I might show John Riley the deer on the other side of your fine park before walking into town."</p><p>"Have you any errands we might perform on your behalf?  You might have the privacy such discussions might require.”  </p><p>Charlotte held her breath as Lady Denham considered her assumption.<br/>“Well, as usual, that is sensitive and most astute! I do not wish to entertain Mr. Parker long, so the two of you be back for tea, how about it?  And I need nothing from town. Thank you for the kindness offered. Very well, be off with you!”<br/>Lady Denham was not deceived by Charlotte’s unexpected adventure out. There were games afoot, she just knew it! This might be fun to watch!<br/>There was a true reticence in Charlotte where Mr Parker was concerned. She had no problem weighing in on Sanditon  business last summer after the fire, Lady Denham remembered.<br/>Charlotte stood resolute with the Parker family, mused Lady Denham. If her suspicions were well founded, Mr Sidney Parker might offer up some answers before the morning was finished.</p><p>                                                                                                            ***</p><p>               

 “You are very quiet this morning, Charlotte,” said John Riley, “Did I miss a quarrel with the good Lady when I retired so early last evening?”

<br/>
They were cresting the rise on the hill leading into the park from Sanditon House.<br/>

“No! Certainly not! A meeting of some delicate nature was presented to Lady Denham last evening and a time this very morning was set. 
This meeting is none of my business, so I made it easier for all parties involved by assuring my absence.”<br/>

“Come,” said she, “Walk faster! I feel a bit of a chill in the air.”<br/>

Chill indeed, thought John Riley, who knew and loved her many moods and hearty constitution.<br/>
Desolate was a word that seemed to describe the shroud surrounding Charlotte on this bright morning so he made a silly face to make her laugh, pulling her back from the edge of doldrums. Soon all seemed restored between them.</p><p>***</p><p>At The Crown, Sidney was rushing through his morning regime wanting to put a best foot forward for Lady Denham...and Charlotte …  Oh, that he might see her again and that all might be settled between them!  Just a glimpse of her would brighten his world.<br/>He was dressed and polished with time to spare and he rode his horse the long way<br/>around to Sanditon House to avoid  potentially running into Tom. Perhaps there would be time to explain his meeting later, should the need even arise.<br/>He reached Sanditon House on time and dismounted with grace and agility. Had he <br/>turned his head to survey the park, he might have glimpsed Charlotte and her companion as they crossed the rise.<br/>Had Charlotte glanced behind her, she might have seen Sidney as he gathered himself before entering the great lady’s house.<br/>Neither had the experience of sighting the other and thus avoided the hammering hearts and renewed ache that would have, no doubt, followed such an experience.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                            “Mr Sidney Parker,” announced Brooks, the footman.<br/>
“Send him in, Brooks,” returned Lady Denham.

 She was seated at an ornate writing desk near the fireplace, her hands folded in in her lap. 
To Sidney, she looked positively terrifying and he began to feel an unusual panic creeping underneath his normal calm.<br/>

“Come in, come in, Mr Parker, state your business! I’m not getting any younger!” barked the Lady.<br/>
She gestured to the chair to her right, but he put his hat upon it and began to pace.  He finally settled an arm on the fireplace mantle.<br/>

“Lady Denham, I have come today because I must seek your advice and mercy. When we spoke six months ago, your feelings toward my brother Tom for his staggering lapse in business acumen were justifiably grim. 

I come here, today my Lady, because I can no longer live with the arrangements I made on your behalf and for future of Sanditon." 

"First, I must ask you,” he said uncomfortably,“Are we alone and might I speak freely?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gory Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Denham felt an unusual compassion for the man in front of her. His handsome face was as attractive as ever and the fine cut of the man she knew was all there, but she recognized the brokenness within him and there was no usual stern pretense or familiar cool visage. 


She looked up at him as he struggled to wrangle his emotions.

An unusual patience settled around her, stilling<br/>

“ I, erm…I am here today to ask your advice in an untenable situation for which I am wholly responsible and with which I can no longer abide.

 I have sacrificed the heart of the most magnificent of women in order to save my family! The hurt I have caused may never be forgiven. PI must find a way out of this sham of an engagement to Mrs Eliza Campion, for my heart lies with another. I am hoping you can advise me for I have agreed to a marriage to pay my brother’s debts to you and the town. There must be, there has to be, another acceptable way than to willingly spend my life in misery while I lose the life I have only dared to dream of with my dearest love,” finished Sidney. He knew his words were rushed and pleading.<br/>
“Marriage is a business arrangement most often,” stated Lady Denham. “Love has very little to do with economic matters!<br/>
You know that! It’s the way the world works, Mr Parker!”<br/>

“Please, call me Sidney,’ he all but whispered “I am putting before you the innerworkings of my heart.<br/>
I am as naked in this regard as I have ever been in this life.”<br/>

“What does Lord Babington suggest? He no doubt devised this plan of you coming to me!”<br/>

“No, my Lady. He has been delightedly honeymooning in France these past months. 
He left my side at the MidSummer Ball with every intention of proposing to Esther while I proposed to… while I sought the hand of another."<br/>
"I was in the middle of stating my case with the woman when who should burst into the Ball but Edward. I dispatched him, as you asked, and then the fire was raging. After all, I was left with a week to settle Tom's accounts with you.”

“After a very hopeless time in London, running into closed doors at every bank, I approached Mrs Campion with the hope she might invest in our enterprise,” he continued woodenly.

She wrote a checque which I deposited in the Sanditon account, but before I left town she stipulated that my agreeing to marry her<br/>
was the only collateral requirement that would suffice. 

I had purchased insurance, settled some Sanditon debts and there was no way to reconcile the debt to her."<br/>

"Mrs Campion is beautiful and charming as well as very rich! Can you see no way to manage your life thus?<br/>
Many men would kill for such a future!”<br/>

“Yes, Lady Denham, you maybe right, but those men have never met Charlotte,” he said softly. </p><p>“Charlotte!?... My Charlotte?... Miss Charlotte Heywood?” questioned the Lady, rising straight up from her chair.<br/> “She is the best young woman I have ever known!  She is very like me you know!” she answered heartily. So, here it is, she thought.<br/>Sidney feared she might have apoplexy and he stood very still until she settled down again.<br/>Lady Denham appraised him thoughtfully, “Mr. Parker, Sidney, my boy, here is what we are going to do…with the single stipulation<br/>that you must not offer premature hope of any kind to Charlotte until all our details are finalized.  Sidney, she seems very fragile to me and I think she could not withstand another crushing blow!”<br/>“Here, take this note to Lord Babington,” she said as she began to write. “I have never helped anyone with so much at stake!” she said wanly. <br/>“I can only hope our efforts are not in vain.”<br/>“Well, be off with you, Sidney, Charlotte and John Riley will be back soon and I have no intention of your actions ruining her next months with me! And put a spring in your step, it is far more attractive!”<br/>“Thank you for listening so kindly, Lady Denham,” Sidney said as he took her hand. “I had no idea that I was merely a shell of a man until I met Charlotte. She is my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>The sudden thought that Lady Denham had not elaborated on the personage of John Riley was a bit confounding and Sidney felt the<br/>unmistakable pinch from a most familiar friend, jealousy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte and John Riley returned for tea as Lady Denham requested, bringing with them Miss Georgiana Lambe.<br/>

Before Lady Denham could voice the displeasure they all expected at the imposition of such an illustrious and unexpected guest, Georgiana led with, “Oh, Lady Denham! I am so glad to be at Sanditon House again! When Charlotte suggested 
I come for tea I had the greatest of hopes I might have the opportunity to rewrite our friendship! 
I would be honored if we might start over.”</p><p>Lady Denham rang for tea before answering. “Charlotte should know by now how much I depend on her good judgment! If she thinks we shall enhance each other’s lives, then friends we shall be, Miss Lambe! You can, no doubt teach me much about your background in Antigua and I should like to know it! Your guardian, Sidney Parker, is a fine figure of a man!<br/>He will make sure your future prospects are held in good stead for sure! Don’t you agree, Charlotte?” queried Lady Denham.<br/>"Quite right, Lady Denham. Mr Parker has Georgiana’s best interests at heart!” she responded quietly.<br/>Her deep blush was noted by Lady Denham who realized Charlotte Heywood was still very much in love with Sidney Parker, regardless of his worry that she might be indifferent and despite of every feigned argument against a potential attachment Miss Charlotte Heywood might still refuse. </p><p>Lady Denham loved pulling the strings of those individuals who needed an occasional<br/>push as she helped Cupid. </p><p>What a splendid match Esther made with Lord Babington! That certainly would never have happened without me, she thought.</p><p>Lady Denham nodded off in her chair most happily, leaving the young people to their conversations over tea.<br/>It had been a long morning, and her mind was tired from writing a most important correspondence.</p><p>                                                                                     ***<br/>
Sidney arrived in London, exhausted. He dispatched a request for a meeting to Babington and settled in his study for the evening with a drink and the nearest book he could find. 

He turned over the small book, delighted to find a volume of poetry and not the dogeared copy of Heraclitus he had carried around for months. His eyes roved over the words of a poet named William Wordsworth and he began to read aloud:</p><p>‘The world is too much with us; late and soon<br/>Getting and spending. we lay waste our powers<br/>Little we see in Nature that is ours<br/>We have given our hearts away, a sordid boon!<br/>The Sea that bares her bosom to the moon<br/>The winds that will be howling at all hours,<br/>And are up-gathered now like sleeping flowers<br/>For this, for everything, we are out of tune ;<br/>It moves us not.       -Great God! I’d rather be<br/>A pagan suckled  in a creed outworn;<br/>So might I, standing on this pleasant lea<br/>Have glimpses that would make me less forlorn;<br/>Have sight of Proteus rising from the sea;<br/>Or hear old Triton blow his wreathed horn’</p><p>                                                
Sidney read the words again, thinking of Sanditon, dreaming of Charlotte. 

He heard the footman answer the door and<br/>
a wave of perfume invaded Bedford House before Eliza entered.<br/>

No greeting proceeded her shrill question, “Where ever have you been, Sidney?”<br/>

“I have been in Sanditon on business for a few days. Had you really wondered you might have inquired about me from the<br/>
staff here at Bedford House. My whereabouts are always known by Arthur and Diana also, as you know.”<br/>

“I was required to join Lady Worcester’s card party with none other than Lord Wessex, because you were absent and the rounds required pairs! 
If that was not off putting enough, Lady Susan asked after that little chit Charlotte Heywood and
I had to pretend I hold her in the highest of esteem when I don’t give a fig about that silly farm girl!”<br/>

Eliza was in high dudgeon, sweeping around the room, unable to calm herself or settle. This behavior was becoming habitual<br/>
and Sidney nodded dismissal toward the footman before his man might witness the coming scene.<br/>
Sidney watched Eliza over the rim of his glass. When Eliza paused to catch her breath, Sidney addressed her in a calm and level voice.<br/>
“Eliza, did you know Miss Heywood was the special guest of Lady Worcester this winter season? How many times have you seen her, dined in the room with her, or entertained your friends by making her the brunt of your jokes?”<br/>

“What does it matter Sidney? I was protecting my interests and you did not choose to spend time in such hallowed company, so I allowed you to stay at home!”<br/>

In a flash he was standing before her, “May I remind you, again, Eliza, you will never have the power to ‘allow’ me to do anything. You don’t own me, for all of your efforts to hold me hostage to your social whims!”<br/>


“Did you seen her again, in Sanditon? Is that why you left London without explanation?<br/>
“Why, of what did she accuse me? ”railed Eliza, answering Sidney’s questions by her deflection.<br/>

At no point in their relationship had Sidney despised her more.<br/>
“For your information I had no opportunity to speak to Charlotte, but it would have been a joy had such occurrence presented itself!”<br/>
he snarled menacingly. “ I have never met a finer woman, ever, and do not expect to again, in my lifetime.”<br/>

Softening, Eliza tried a new tact with Sidney and she moved in close enough for her dress to touch his legs.<br/>
"Kiss me, Sidney! Let’s have no further quarrel between us! This is the month before our wedding and we should practice allowing no one to come between us.”<br/>

Sidney looked deeply into Eliza’s face as he took her chin in his hand. He leaned toward her until he was merely inches from her lips.
“I will never kiss you, Eliza. Not ever! Rest assured that even as the banns are read, I will be seeking an exit from this travesty! I do not love you. I will not ever love you! That is the brutal truth of the matter and should you choose to wed another, I will happily let you go."<b></b>

He dropped his hand as Eliza responded, “You are simply tired from your journey, my dear!”<br/>
“You do not intimidate me at all, you know, and by tomorrow you will have changed your tune because tonight you will have the vision of all the Parkers’ most wonderful lives crumbling at your feet, while you rot with them in the poorhouse! 
Yes, Sidney, you will kiss me and you will like it! You will have no choice in the matter! 
Good night.”<br/>

Eliza turned on her heel and left the house, slamming the large wooden door behind her. As the door rattled on its hinges, Sidney threw his glass into the fireplace, allowing the tones of splintering crystal shards to send calm back into his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Epistolary Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Worcester was on her way to make a purchase she had seen in a shop called Liberty and almost collided with a courier on her front steps. 

“I beg pardon, but I must await your reply, Mi’ Lady,” he said as he offered the packet he carried for her.<br/>

Lady Susan graciously invited him in, dismissed her carriage and asked Winston, her footman, to make him comfortable in the den at the entry to the kitchen.<br/>

When she returned to the library, she noticed again the large cerulean seal on the back of the impressive parchment.<br/>
“Sanditon House!,” she murmured aloud. After settling in her chair she opened a long letter from none other than Lady Denham herself.<br/>

Intrigued, she began reading what Lady Denham imparted with more than a little delight. Well, well, well!  Eliza Campion had not become become engaged after ten long and unhappy years spent yearning for Mr. Sidney Parker, after all.<br/>

The little minx was trying to gain a husband by blackmail and at the cost of the most precious friend she had, Charlotte Heywood! 

She was more than a little vexed that Charlotte had not said a word! Charlotte had carefully avoided Mrs, Campion last winter<br/>
after that woman had made several scurrilous attempts to start gossip about her, but the society around Lady Susan had quickly chosen Charlotte.<br/>
To her knowledge, Mrs Campion had made an art of making excuses for the absence of her fiancé by offering most prettily that Mr Sidney Parker did not enjoy the excitement of society, preferring his solitude with his books and brandy.  Lady Susan's own card party had been an exception, and she had been a bit surprised when Mrs. Campion had turned up with Lord Charles Wessex. That particular gentleman had stayed close enough to Mrs Campion that he might have breathed for her should the lady have required such an act.<br/>

That afternoon Lady Susan wrote three letters and a note to Charlotte, in care of Lady Denham.</p><p>The note read: </p><p> ‘Be of good heart, my delightful friend. There is a race yet to be won by the most courageous woman I have known.<br/>Most Fondly,<br/>Susan’                                                                            </p><p> </p><p>The other three were nothing short of epistles. One was dispatched to her dearest Prinny, The Prince Regent. </p><p>One, including her note to Charlotte, was sent by the courier to Sanditon House, after his short repast with her cook.<br/>The last was the longest of all three detailed pages of instructional suggestions to Lord Babington and his delightful new wife, Esther.<br/>Susan admitted she might have stepped into this mire sooner and more personally, had Charlotte insisted.</p><p>What Lady Susan had suspected was that Sidney had chosen a long, lost love over Charlotte. This had served as the catalyst for her choice to bring Charlotte to London, while hoping the temptations of a London Season might offer Charlotte another choice of acceptable mate. But to no avail! Lady  Susan knew of at least 4 proposals the young woman had most graciously rejected and several other interested gentlemen who might have succumbed to Charlotte’s charms had they been given even an inkling of encouragement. </p><p>Yes, indeed. If this situation might find a happy outcome, then she would be most delighted<br/>to map out a way to the future for Mr. Sidney Parker and his Charlotte to find each other again. Most delighted, indeed.<br/>***</p><p>The next morning, Sidney was walking down the stairs when he heard nothing short of an outcry at the front door.<br/>‘Please, dear God in heaven! Not Eliza again!’, he prayed under his breath. But he was shocked instead by the sudden appearance of<br/>Georgiana Lambe!<br/>“Georgiana! How might you be in London... and in my house?” greeted Sidney. He looked over her shoulder for Mrs. Griffiths.<br/>“I am here by myself! Before you yell at me, I did leave a note explaining that this was to be an important family matter, requiring your immediate attention!”</p><p>“I rode on the Sanditon Flyer, and I appreciate the money you left for me or<br/>I might have been obligated to walk here!”<br/>“Calm yourself, Georgianna. I promise not to raise my voice until I hear your harebrained scheme-<br/>Her familiarity with his moods most often  preceded by the jaw clench he was displaying, pushed her to get straight to the point. So with very little preamble, Georgianna began.</p><p>                                                                                
“Yesterday Charlotte took me to Lady D’s for tea after I ran into her in town with her ‘very special friend’, John Riley.<br/>
Lady Denham was most welcoming and we might even become true friends, I felt compelled to make peace with her,”  she interjected.<br/>


“Do go on, Georgiana,” he said quietly, amazed that the mere mention of Charlotte in any conversation stirred his heart as did the mention of no other person.<br/>


“You must do something, Sidney! I know I am being disrespectful of Mrs. Campion, but I despise her! She hates me, with no pretense, and I know you do not love her! You have smiled at no one in 6 months, except for Tom and Mary’s<br/>
children, and those moments were fleeting… You came to Sanditon and did not try to fit me into your schedule at all! I knew then all<br/>
was not as right as appearances might suggest, for never once have you purposefully neglected me!”<br/>

Sidney handed her a cup of tea, and sat beside her on the divan.<br/>

“Charlotte’s young suitor finishes her sentences! They know the same music! She teases and jokes readily with him!'<br/>
“Sidney! You will lose her, if you don’t act with alacrity!”<br/>

“Well said, Georgiana, but I am betrothed to another. Facts are facts! What would you have me do?”<br/>

“But you are not happy! This is not right! I think it might have to do with money, so if it<br/>
does, use mine! Think of Charlotte, if not of yourself. I see her misery! I hear her sighs of longing! She is not a good enough pretender."

He was slow to speak and his voice was deep and low. “I know you understand, too well, the pain of parting, Georgiana! I know now that I have lost my compass, my deepest love, in making the decision to allow Eliza back into my life again.”<br/>

“Promise me…promise me, swear it, Sidney! I owe it to the memory of my dearest father not to watch you crash, again, on the same rocks on which you were broken before! He is not here to save you and I cannot bear to watch such suffering!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sidney could answer, the doorman announced, “Mrs. Eliza Campion”.<br/>“What are you doing here, Miss Lambe?” she inquired without a greeting, “I thought you were ‘locked up in the pitiable sandbox’ back in Sanditon with your keeper, or are you here, needing rescue from an escapade by your indomitable guardian, once again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is no escapade and no intrigue where my ward is concerned, Eliza. We were unable to connect when last I was in Sanditon. We are having that delayed conversation here, now. That is all.”<br/>
His smile was more of a grimace.</p><p>                                                                    



 “I have come with an invitation requiring your attendance and I must send an immediate response,”<br/>
gushed Eliza. “See for yourself,” she said, handing over the card. “The Prince Regent himself!”</p><p>                                                                    
Eliza leaned over the ornate card. The invitation was for a dinner to be held in four days, hosted<br/>

Unbidden, Charlotte’s voice floated through his mind, “You must try to make her happy…”</p><p>“Of course, you are not included, Georgiana! You will no doubt be back with Mrs Griffiths in Sanditon by then!” Eliza gloated.<br/>Before Georgiana could retort, Eliza swept from the room, eager to reach Campion Place where she might send an appropriate acceptance to this most exclusive invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Georgiana looked at Sidney. “If you can not fight for your own heart, do it for Charlotte. Please, Sidney. Find a way!”</p><p>“I have heard your concerns, Georgiana. I have listened and I have heard. I will not give up on a life with Charlotte until I am irrevocably married. I will try. I have tried, I appreciate your concern and I beg you to look after her, for me.”</p><p>“I will, Sidney,” promised Georgiana, desperation edging in her voice again. “Charlotte told me that you asked the same of her once. You both saved me from absolute ruin. I have not forgotten."</p><p>“Stay until tomorrow, then. Arthur and Diana are going back to Sanditon and I believe will share their carriage with you most happily,  And, yes, before you ask, I will write a note to Mrs. Griffiths, as long as you promise you will not<br/>run from her again! I do not doubt she has had a horrible day since discovering you are gone.”</p><p>“A two-way promise then,” said Georgiana, “And I’m depending on you to keep yours," said Georgiana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Regal Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening of the Prince Regent’s dinner was a lovely early spring night. The air in London was clear and the promise of starlight winked in the dusk.

Eliza was giddy with anticipation and she tugged excitedly on Sidney’s arm as they ascended the stairs of Lady Worcester’s palatial house.<br/>

Lady Worcester greeted them at the door and admonished them to leave all formalities behind as far as she was concerned. 

“This evening you must simply call me Susan and save all the deference this evening for the Prince Regent.”<br/>
“You will find the Babingtons enjoying the atrium,” she added graciously. We are waiting on one other person who may or may not join us for dinner.<br/>
“Sidney!” greeted Babington, happily, “Esther and I were just discussing our upcoming trip to Sanditon next week and all the charms of the town we have missed these past months!”<br/>
“Yes,” added Esther, “I believe after rambling through all the nooks and crannies of Europe, all of which we most heartily enjoyed, we found ourselves longing for a ramble on our own Sanditon beach more than anything!”<br/>

“I was privileged to see Lady Denham when I was in Sanditon last week,” said Sidney, “Although our visit was brief, her zeal for all aspects of Sanditon was most inspiring. She seemed to be in the best of health.”<br/>

"I just do not understand the appeal of that rustic little town,” offered Eliza, loftily, “I, for one, plan to spend as little time on that particular strip of sand as is possible!”</p><p>Before Eliza could continue disparaging Sanditon, a soft voice spoke from directly behind her.</p><p>“Well, Mrs Campion, I do hope we can agree to disagree, for my advisors tell me that ‘particular strip of sand’ promises more charms than are found in all of Brighton!” offered the Prince Regent most heartily. “I plan to set up a household there this summer.”</p><p>Sidney bowed as Eliza dropped into a very practiced curtsey, aware somehow, that she was the odd personality in this mix of guests.</p><p>Sidney grinned at Babington as he imagined how delighted Tom Parker would be to hear this news.</p><p>“Dinner is served,” said Susan, graciously. She raised her arm to show them into a lovely dining room with high ceilings , beautifully decorated with art and sculpture. In the middle of the of the room was a beautiful round table with settings for six individuals.<br/>Sidney realized the dinner was to be most intimate, indeed. To the right of the Regent, Eliza found her place card. To her immediate right was Babington and next to him, Esther, then Sidney and Susan were seated, Sidney was amused to see Esther’s foot reach across to caress her husband’s ankles with her toes.</p><p>The great sorrow that pummeled his heart as he witnessed this quiet intimacy was wrapped, again, in crushing jealousy. He admired the controlled expression on Babington’s face.<br/>As the soup course was served, a distinguished gentleman was announced: “Mr Perrin Falmouth, Esquire.”<br/>Lady Susan arose and gracefully introduced the gentleman to the Prince Regent before following the man into an adjoining room. She closed the door before looking at him, her eyebrow raised speculatively. “There are more than a dozen investors already,’’ said he, “and the stipulations you questioned me about have been fully vetted in current laws. Your concerns have validity and my counsel would be that it will take very little to call a halt to this sham. The paperwork supporting the variances in the law and the potential punishments are all here.”</p><p>When Lady Susan returned, Sidney watched her wink at the Prince Regent and then, saw him as he returned her surreptitious gesture with a nod.<br/>“What charming conversation have I missed?” asked Susan.<br/>“I had just commented, as I was passing the bread, that solicitors are often flitting around my dinners with the most urgent of business, I see my dear, that at your house it is much the same!” he offered drolly.<br/>Turning toward Mrs Campion he said, “I understand Mrs Campion, that your marriage to Mr Parker is imminent.” </p><p>Before she could gush on the subject on which she was so inclined, he added, “I also understand that the settlement involving your union might be of questionable viability, is this true?”</p><p>Sidney watched a blotchy blush begin to spread up Eliza’s neck, leaving her pale skin flaming. He almost pitied her discomfort, but not quite.<br/>“I do not understand your supposition, Your Highness!” she answered quietly.<br/>“I have become most interested in the Sanditon development Tom Parker started," the Regent continued. “I understand that an unfortunate conflagration occurring some six months ago, putting the entire project in jeopardy.”<br/>“Oh, come now, Mrs Campion, was it not your gallant investment that saved the day for Sanditon?”<br/>At this juncture, Esther was ignoring both her soup and Babington’s ankle, to pay rapt attention to the conversation. Babington was staring at Eliza with a look of abhorrence.<br/>“Well, Sir, I was delighted to be of service to the dear Parker brothers’ endeavors,” She simpered. <br/>Eliza glanced at Sidney hoping she might be offered his support.<br/>From her other side, Babington said, “Yes, I do not know all of the details, having been on my honeymoon for many months, but my wife’s esteemed Aunt, Lady Denham, advised us that you extorted an engagement with Sidney in exchange for an investment that had already been made in the Sanditon Project. There is no romance between you because the return of the investment was impossible, projecting certain ruin should my friend break your engagement.”</p><p>Sidney was speechless. He looked askance at Lady Susan who avoided his glance by staring directly Eliza with great interest, before saying, “One could certainly be considered a prospect for the pillory should there be dates of discrepancy  within the investment and wedding contracts proving treachery and extortion.”<br/>The soup was left to congeal and grow cold as they all looked askance at Eliza.</p><p>“What say you, Sidney,” said Lady Susan addressing him directly, “Would you be interested to knowing what my solicitor discovered within your paperwork?”</p><p>Before he could respond Eliza answered, “Lady Susan, this is badly done and is no concern of yours! I am being bullied in front of Royalty by the lady of the house! I must asked to be excused without further delay!”<br/>Before she could gather strength to arise from her chair, Esther addressed her, entering the conversation for the first time:</p><p>“Oh, do go on, Eliza, why don’t we simply ask Sidney if your match is equally beneficial to you both? If in fact he is obligated through a leverage or attached to you of his own free will? Come, Eliza, do tell! The truth will set you free!”<br/>“This is ridiculous! Sidney loves me,” Eliza sputtered.<br/>All eyes turned upon him. He spoke slowly, but without hesitation. “Please do not insult me in this esteemed company, Eliza! Any regard I might have felt for you dissolved many years ago when first you threw me over to marry another. If I am honest, any feeling, other than anger, is now gone. I am most sincere when I report that I had pledged my heart to another when I became ensnared in Mrs Campion’s honeyed trap to protect my brother and his dear family from utter ruin.”<br/>“Well, well, Mrs Campion this is quite the kettle of fish!” said the Prince Regent. Then he added, decidedly, “I have seen the paperwork and I believe without further delay you should take this checque from the Royal Building Society. It purchases all of your financial interests in  Sanditon, paying considerable interest on your investment. In addition, it also purchases the ‘freedom’ of Mr Sidney Parker from all future entanglements with you, while protecting your social place within the Ton.”<br/>“Leave now, Mrs Campion and know that all scandal will be avoided by you doing so. You must know that should you doubt the validity of the dissolution of your engagement that the pillory most certainly will await your attempts at extortion!”<br/>“Furthermore,” he continued, “all of you witness to this conversation tonight must agree NOT to repeat any of the particulars which, in any way, will disparage Mrs Campion or threaten her place within the society she holds dear. Do you all swear it?”<br/>When all had nodded their agreement, Eliza was dismissed.<br/>“My carriage is out front, Eliza, dear, and my driver, Hobbes will see you home," said Lady Susan, nicely.<br/>“I believe I have been humiliated in the worst possible way here tonight!” said Eliza, grandly.<br/>As she left the room, she said over her shoulder and to the back of Sidney, “Goodbye, Sidney! Good luck with your little farmer’s daughter!”<br/>“Goodbye Eliza. I hope you find what you are longing for,” he responded graciously.</p><p>The dining room was silent as the brisk closing of the heavy door echoed in the depths of Lady Susan’s house.<br/>“My Regent,” said Sidney, emotionally, “If I live to be a man of 100 years, I could never repay you for what you have presided over this night! I thank you from the depths of my heart.”</p><p>“Say no more about it, Mr Parker! I believe Lady Susan’s great and abiding friendship with Miss Heywood prompted this drama. Miss Heywood is one of the finest women in the realm, Mr Parker! I demand that you try to be worthy of her!”</p><p>“Now, let us partake of that splendid fruit compote and call it dessert, shall we?” he said laughing. “And, Mr. Parker? Should you feel compelled to run to the woman at once, we should be pleased to see you take your leave!"<br/>Babington laughed heartily as Sidney stood up at once. “Goodnight, your Highness, Lady Susan and you two. I will see you all soon, in Sanditon!”<br/>On the curb in front of Lady Worcester’s home, Sidney waited on his carriage with an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the most unexpected answer to prayer. He stood in the dark and wept with joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nothing Ever Happens in Willingden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early on Saturday morning, Sidney left London before dawn. He spoke to his horse with urgency and he galloped in a racer's crouch toward Willingden. 

The first miles of any important trip seem slow, but Sidney felt as though the horse was trudging in mud.

He half expected to find himself waking from a glorious dream, and he hastened from town before any one person could find reason to stop him. He must speak to her father! Perhaps, before this day was over, he would be planning a wedding with Charlotte.<br/>

His Charlotte! The thrill of the journey made him push the horse, and after several miles, Sidney slowed to allow the animal to rest.<br/>

When he finally reached Willingden, some nine hours later, it was midafternoon. Much as he wished to go straight to the Heywood’s<br/>
abode, he found a hotel room, stabled his horse and rested for a few minutes.<br/>

After hearing from the hotel owner that the Heywood House was only a mile or so from town and an easy walk, Sidney decided to finish the most important journey of his life so far, on foot. 

As he crossed a bridge over a briskly flowing stream, he spied the rambling tudor house on the hill and began to smile as he anticipated meeting a family who might soon become his own. 

As he walked between the stone columns marking the entry to substantial acres, he was stopped on the road by a troop of children. There was no smile among them as they circled him, and he noted with some alarm the guns cradled in the arms of the older two boys.<br/>

“Halt, Marauder!' shouted a small boy armed with a wooden sword. “Declare your name and business and we will decide if you may enter the hallowed grounds of Heywood House.”<br/>

“Well met, gentlemen,” said Sidney, smiling, “I can assure you that I am no marauder! I have business with your father and I am quite willing to wait here, if you wish to fetch him. My name is Sidney Parker and I am from Sanditon.”<br/>

The serious way the boys huddled for discussion amused Sidney, but he realized with a bit of alarm that the smallest among them was still pointing a wooden sword at his left thigh, overtly guarding him from moving on the tract to the house.<br/>

Sidney attempted a charm offensive, sticking out his hand and kneeling in the dirt as he so often did when playing with Henry on the beach, “What might your name be, Sir?” he asked the boy.

“I am Captain Benjamin Heywood, 8th in the lineage of my father and mother, John and Margaret Heywood,” he stated proudly.
Sidney resisted the urge to tousle the child's hair and throwing him over his shoulder.<br/>

“Up the tree,” gestured the oldest boy, pointing at a tall and ample chestnut to the left of the rock column.<br/>

“I beg your pardon,” said Sidney, no longer smiling, “Whatever do you mean?”<br/>

“We mean, Sir, climb. the. tree... Now please!” the oldest boy then pointed to the tree with the end of his gun.<br/>

He did not threaten Sidney any more than an unarmed man feels threatened with no weapon of his own, in a strange place and completely outnumbered.<br/>

Sidney climbed the tree, trying to get a bit of traction from his smooth-soled boots that offered no footing or obvious advantage. He shrugged out of his top coat, allowing it to fall to the ground.<br/>
"Hold the guns on our prisoner, boys,” Captain Benjamin offered, “I will fetch our sister from the house."

Sidney watched in some discomfort as the boy walked to the house, in no apparent hurry.<br/>
“The last time a Mr Parker from Sanditon was here, he took away our Charlotte!” said one.<br/>
“You can’t take Alison, too! She’s the only teacher we have left!” offered another.<br/>

From his very uncomfortable perch in the tree, Sidney watched a young woman coming toward him from the direction of the house. She was walking with a little girl, doll in hand, followed by two other girls of various ages. Sidney counted, soon there would be ten Heywoods gathered beneath the tree and their father was no where in sight.<br/>

“And who might you be, Sir?" asked the young woman kindly. “I am Alison Heywood, and this
happy band of brigands are my brothers."<br/>

“My name is Sidney Parker, from Sanditon. I find myself uncomfortably indisposed as I wait for your father’s presence and I would be appreciative if you might assure these “brigands” that I have no nefarious intentions!"<br/>

She stared up at him, recognizing the name of the man in tree from Charlotte’s letters last summer.

“Run to the house, now children, and wash up for tea! I shall be in momentarily."<br/>
“Wait, Peter, you and Michael, help Mr Parker down before you go! There now, off you trot.” she added.  </p><p>“I’m afraid I can not invite you in to wait in our home more comfortably, Mr. Parker. My parents might not return for several days. They will not be home until Charlotte has recovered enough to travel. From what I understand from the note they received this morning from Lady Denham, Charotte's situation following the accident may still be dire. My Aunt and Uncle will arrive tonight to stay with us all until my parents return with my older brother and Charlotte.”<br/>Sidney found that he was unable to breathe, “Wait, wait… wait…” he stuttered, trying to collect himself. “What accident? Where the hell is Charlotte?” he said, as fear and angst engulfed him. He was suddenly cold and put on his coat, seeking warmth.<br/>“There is concern that her head injury may have left untreatable damage,” Alison offered, trembling. “A rack of bricks tumbled from some scaffolding in Sanditon hitting her squarely on the head. From what I know, she has not awakened since she fell from their impact. My parents have gone to be with her, to see what might be done.”<br/>Sidney hugged her to him swiftly, “Be brave Miss Heywood, Alison! I must go to Charlotte without delay!” </p><p>Before Alison could wish him safe travels, Sidney Parker was running toward town center praying that a rested horse might take him the interminable distance from Willingden to Sanditon as fast as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sidney reached Trafalgar House, the lights filled the house like a harbinger of crisis.<br/>
Although the hour was late, every window was bright and the house appeared as it would for a party. Sidney entered with trepidation, afraid of what he might hear.<br/>

“Tom, tell me! What news of Charlotte?”<br/>
“Oh Sidney! You are here,” said Tom greeting him with no obvious emotion, “I thought you might be the Heywoods. We invited them to stay here if Sanditon House became too much of a tiring confab, but I do not think they will  leave Charlotte, even for an hour of rest…I fear, most honestly, that when the story of this accident circulates among our potential investors, we will not survive! First, there was Old Stringer’s broken leg, then the fire and his death… and now …Charlotte! I do not know what I shall do, were she to die!” he cried silent tears and they ran the gauntlet of his face to drip upon his waistcoat. I am so very sorry, it always seems to find me,” said he sorrowfully, “chaos from bad decisions. Perhaps if I had hired more workers or blocked people from walking near the scaffolds, or I might have…’’</p><p>“Come, Tom, just tell me what happened," said Sidney, softly.</p><p> "She was walking along, talking to Mr Stringer and her friend...and the bricks fell all around her, hitting her. She seemed to be hit by several, on the head,'' he added morosely. "She seems doomed. We are doomed!" responded Tom forlornly.</p><p>"I will try to help with Sanditon. Actually, I am free to help and I bring you this news with more happiness than I have felt since this summer. Here, when you can, read these contracts and the documents attached. We are free of Mrs Campions' demands and Sanditon is secured in a variety of ways heretofore unimagined by either of us.”<br/>“Sidney,” said Tom, hysteria building in his features, “I cannot survive without Eliza. YOU cannot survive without Eliza.”<br/>“When you have read every single document in this pouch, you will never say that to me again. Read it Tom! Be grateful!”</p><p>"And now I must go be with Charlotte! And Tom? If you still don’t understand, after every page, after every contract, ask Mary! I believe she has known the power Charlotte has over me for many months! I trust she will explain it to you! And, brother? Not everything that happens in Sanditon is about you!”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                              ***<br/>
“I have been waiting for you, Sidney!” said Lady Denham, irritably. “Had John Riley and Mr Stringer not acted with haste to bring her here, I am not sure the outcome would have been reversible! She is in the room, her room at the end of the upstairs hall…Don’t walk in there defeated! There is too much of the future at stake! I am going to bed now …4 o’clock in the morning! Who in the name of humanity has ever witnessed such an hour…”                                               </p><p>As soon as Lady Denham had closed her door, Sidney ran the stairs, bounding up three steps at a time. Along the upstairs hall were four benches, placed at every second window. </p><p>Georgiana was asleep on the first, a lovely couple dozed against each other on the second, the third was occupied by a young man Sidney had never met, but he recognized the gnarly boots and knew at once he was the mysterious John Riley. He was sitting vigil, damn him, and Sidney had to let him be—for now. </p><p>The fourth bench held none other than Dr Fuchs, who leapt to life with unimagined quickness. “Herr Parker! Make no noise! Miss Heywood needs this restorative sleep to regain her conscious awareness. She has not awakened for three days: These are desperate hours.”</p><p>"I must see her! Trust me to take care of her, Sir. I must!”<br/>The doctor ushered him into the room and Sidney gasped. Never had living person been so colorless! Except for a gash above one eye and the blue stippling that covered her forehead, Charlotte looked as though she was not hurt. She was still and with a wax like countenance. Sidney was most afraid she was very close to death. His love for her overpowered him and for the second time in a week, he wept.</p><p>“Charlotte, my dear Charlotte,” he whispered, gathering her hand into his own. He knelt beside her, her small hand in his large ones,  "Please, come back to me! Please don’t leave me to live without you! I am finally free to love you as I have always known I must! Please!  Be stubborn, my ubiquitous friend. My Admiral Heywood! I need your guidance and your love. I can not imagine after all you have suffered for me that you would leave me now, now that I am free to beg your forgiveness, to speak freely of my love! I need you like the very air I breathe and I love you…I believe I have always loved you.. will always…” Exhaustion seeped into the edge of his drooping frame, and he slept on his knees, with his head against her hand.</p><p>“I have never heard quite so passionate and prolonged a confession of love, Mrs Heywood,” said Mr Heywood from his daughter’s doorway, “Do you know who he might be, dear?’ Margaret Heywood yawned before answering.</p><p>“Yes, I do believe that might be the man of dear Charlotte’s dreams! She always said she would recognize him were she ever to meet him!” She smiled, “Well I think we are seeing him now. Yes, that must be him.”</p><p>“Well, I shall watch over them both,” he said, “until morning. It is then the two of us dreamy creatures will have a meeting of the minds!” Mrs Heywood smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Awake and Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney jolted awake. It was early dawn. He raised his head, remembering where he was. The dream was now reality and he was so grateful. He was here, where he could touch her! Charlotte had neither moved nor awakened during the night, but her eyelids seemed to flutter. 

Please, thought Sidney, please wake up. He leaned near her head and whispered, “Charlotte, wake up! We are all waiting for you to smile at us, to fuss at us, to be with us. Wake, wake, my darling.”</p><p>“Mr. Parker, Herr Parker! Do not rush my patient! She will leave her slumber when she is ready. See her color, her face? She is showing a more rosy shade, but she may still need time. I do not want another patient and you need to get some rest. </p><p>She will be here when you return, I can promise you this. Go…now. Rest yourself!"<br/>Sidney walked stiffly into the hall.  Every bone in his body seemed to ache and he thought to himself, 'this is a glimpse of the body of the old man I will become'.</p><p>He stopped beside the sleeping Georgiana, shaking her gently. “Hello, Georgiana! It is Sidney! Come, walk with me to Trafalgar House where you might sleep longer, perhaps in a bed!  We will come back in a few hours. Come, now!” They had descended the staircase and into the drawing room before seeing another person.<br/>“Mr Sidney Parker meet Mr John Riley. John Riley is a guest of Lady Denham, as is Charlotte."<br/>Mr Sidney Parker is my guardian,” stated Georgiana.<br/>“Well met, Mr Parker,” said the younger man kindly. Sidney’s nod was terse and a bit stilted. “Good day, Mr Riley,” responded Sidney sidestepping around him and avoiding any further conversation. </p><p>“Sidney!” whispered Georgiana, “I think you might have been more cordial with your greeting!”<br/>“Oh, for God’s sake, Georgiana! It’s bloody early and I have no ‘cordial Mr Parker’ left! What would you have me do? Clasp him to my bosom and bless his attachment to Charlotte? Now that I am free to wed whom I like, I want only Charlotte and I will play no courting games with any other of her suitors! Tell him that. Should he ask. For me!”<br/>“Wait! Sidney! What did you say?! You are no longer engaged to Mrs. Campion?!" That Georgiana squealed with happiness should have come as no surprise, but Sidney rushed her outside to keep from causing a scene. Delight sparkled off his ward in ways Sidney had never before witnessed and she said, “I cannot wait to tell the world! However did you manage it?”<br/>“Lady Susan and Lady Denham found a way. I cannot say with any certainty how it was so quickly expedited,” said Sidney, smiling, “It very well may be the happiest mystery of my life!  Now it all comes down to Charlotte and if she’ll choose me and not another, when she wakes.”<br/>He told her about his trip to Willingden and how all the little Heywoods made him climb a tree, holding him as a prisoner until Alison, Charlotte’s sister, had sorted it out. </p><p>“It was more than off putting, I tell you!” he told her and Georgiana laughed at the vision of Captain Benjamin Heywood and his wooden sword holding the erudite Sidney Parker as a potential marauder.<br/>Trafalgar House was still quiet and Georgiana fell asleep immediately on the settee in the study. Sidney left the house and walked to the cove, knowing a freezing plunge would bring him back to life as nothing else could.</p><p>He did look around to make sure there were no unexpected witnesses to his swim and disrobed only to shout as the water closed around him, freezing him to the core. His swim was short and effective and he changed clothes at The Crown before his walk back to Sanditon House.<br/>***<br/>He walked into an uproar. The Babingtons had arrived early, Arthur and Diana were visiting Lady Denham and the best news of all, Charlotte had awakened! </p><p>Her eyes did not focus well and her time among the conscious was fleeting, but Dr Fuchs felt her recovery was imminent.<br/>Sidney saw Mr Heywood in the breakfast room and requested a moment of his time. He was only slightly shocked when Mrs. Heywood followed them into Lady Denham’s drawing room and closed the door. She was lovely in expression, and Sidney imagined that Charlotte would look very like her in a decade or so. The Heywoods presented a united and enviable team.<br/>“My name is Sidney Parker, I’m Tom’s brother,” he started, and then he stammered, “and  I assume you both are most probably Charlotte, I mean, Miss Heywood’s parents. I went to Willingden, um, yesterday to ask you…yes, well to my chagrin I ended up being held by the Heywood Brigade up your chestnut tree until Miss Alison took pity on me and the boys let me come down the tree to speak with her. It was from her I heard of Charlotte's accident. I am not sure, Sir, had she not come to my aid that I might not be in that tree, still hoping for the privilege of asking for Miss Heywood’s hand in marriage…um, Miss Charlotte, in case you might not be clear of my intentions.” </p><p>He leaned over, slightly dizzy, reaching for the back of the nearest chair. “Oh, I am suddenly very nervous that I may not be her choice. And if I am not, well, if I am not…"<br/>“Mr Parker, Sidney, what makes you think she has chosen another? But, no, I digress. Asking either of us for Charlotte’s hand is most gallant, but we have learned from a lifetime of Charlotte displaying her own opinions that the choice of spouse will be hers and hers alone,” said Mr Heywood. “If you know anything about our Charlotte, you know that her good judgment is sound and final."<br/>"Wouldn’t you agree, Margaret?”<br/>“Yes, John. I know you are right. And Mr Parker,” she said gently, “my girl has a most discerning heart. You may ask her yourself, with our blessings."</p><p>                                                                                  ***</p><p>Esther was smiling as Charlotte opened her eyes, “You are happy, then?” asked Charlotte wistfully, “I am so pleased for you.”<br/>“Why Charlotte Heywood, when are you going to tell the good citizens of Sanditon that your mysterious, handsome male companion is your brother? I asked him myself or I would not know that as fact now!" she giggled.<br/>“Oh, I was...not trying to deceive…” said Charlotte, </p><p>“No one ever really asked me so I did not volunteer the information.”<br/>“Well you certainly gleaned some wiliness from the Ton while you were in London! Well done! Georgiana tells me Sidney has been quite jealous of the man!”<br/>Charlotte closed her eyes, trying to escape the allure of falling back to sleep. A quarter hour passed.<br/>“Has he married Mrs Campion, then, Esther? I must strengthen my resolve so that we might meet again, as friends.”<br/>And then she slept.</p><p>Esther stood up from the bed, smiling at Sidney who stood in the door, devouring Charlotte with his eyes, listening. “Whatever you thought you said, and hoped she might have heard, must now be repeated,“ said Esther with a twinkle." I wager our girl thinks she might have only been dreaming!”<br/>When next Charlotte  awakened, it was Sidney, not Esther, by her bed. He allowed her to become fully awake, eyes focused and aware of his presence.<br/>“You should not have come, Sidney, I am alright now," she whispered.<br/>“Is there someone else you long for Charlotte? Because if there is, he will have to fight me!”<br/>“I was encouraged by the Prince Regent himself to ask for your hand in marriage after he dissolved my engagement to Eliza in a single soup course at a dinner at Lady Susan’s.”<br/>“Don’t tease me Sidney, I cannot bear it!” she whispered softly, turning her face away from the most precious longing of her heart.<br/>“There is so much to tell you, Charlotte, but I left off telling you how you are the foundation for my truest self. I must ask you, now, Charlotte, will you become my beloved? Will you marry me and become my wife?”<br/>Charlotte pushed herself up from the pillows. “Ask me, what you asked me, again, Sidney. I want to hear it all again!”<br/>“Miss Heywood, Charlotte, might you see your future self as the love of my life? I love you so, Charlotte. Will you marry me?” He was holding her hands, raining kisses on her fingers and when he looked up, she answered, “Yes, Sidney and I will be the happiest of wives!”</p><p>“She said ‘YES!’," they heard Arthur bellow down the hall.<br/>“Wonder what took him so long?” questioned Lady Denham.<br/>“Well done, Sidney!” called Diana from the doorway.<br/>“At last! At last!” laughed Lord Babington, kissing Esther.<br/>“Oh, gracious, Margaret,” said Mary, “we have a wedding to plan!”</p><p>When all the congratulations had been offered, Sidney climbed up beside Charlotte on the coverlet and cradled her head against his chest. “At last we are alone! Just concentrate on getting stronger, my Charlotte! Rest now.” He held her in his arms with exquisite tenderness.<br/>“Well if I am supposed to be concentrating, your heart is beating so loudly it is putting me off!” she retorted, smiling. “And it is the dearest cadence, I have ever heard."</p><p>There were no other witnesses to their conversation that day. They sat quietly listening to the joyful laughter of their family and friends as their voices murmured through Sanditon House like a breeze, celebrating their good fortune. The next days they settled many things between them. </p><p>Every morning they walked along the cliffs until Charlotte was stronger and sure footed. They made sure to kiss daily, renewing their ardor and testing their resolve to wait for more intimacy.  Every afternoon Sidney swam in the sea, allowing the cold water to bolster his health while cooling off his physical desire for Charlotte; a ravenous desire becoming most difficult to manage.<br/>Charlotte and Sidney both thought the number of children for the happiest of families should stay around five. They dreamed all their children would play brilliant cricket and be swimmers, horse riders, artists and friends. They agreed that they would always expand their minds by reading extensively and that a wedding that might take longer than two weeks to plan would be far too elaborate for their tastes. On just this subject, Sydney went to ask the advice of Lady Denham who was most pleased to offer a myriad of suggestions about the day.</p><p>“Well, every person you know is here or could arrive within a week,” said Lady Denham thoughtfully. “Have the celebration here, in my garden! I will then be hosting the Sanditon event of the decade and I do so like being in the thick of things! Perhaps John and Margaret will agree to import their entire brood and you can entice your friend Mr Crowe from his property in York. I warn you, Sidney, the entire town will believe they must attend, for our Charlotte has touched every resident she knows with her interest and kindness. She has an abiding love for the place! Surely you can obtain a special license from somewhere…And you can tell your brother Arthur that I will make sure Cook plans an extraordinary cake to crown the day!”</p><p>By week’s end, Lady Susan arrived, planning to sit quietly with a convalescent and joyfully finding her radiant friend recovering well, indeed. </p><p>She smiled at the blissful couple and offered, “The Prince Regent thought you might have use for a special license in case you wished to marry sooner rather than later” she said, smiling knowingly. "The Archbishop was most happy to comply.”</p><p>And so, the date two weeks hence was settled. All the residents of Sanditon embraced the announcement of the nuptials as though an early summer holiday was upon them and all anticipated the happy promises of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Denham was right, you know, Mother!  If you look outside you will see a crowd like the night of a Ball! My gracious! I am so nervous!”<br/>Georgiana was in another window looking out when her delighted giggle pulled Charlotte"s attention to the rear of the room.</p><p>“Look, Charlotte!”</p><p>Below the window, Charlotte’s father John was filling the hay bale seats in a delightfully festooned donkey cart with the six smallest Heywood children. She watched as Tom handed up Henry and the girls. The children were on their way to a picnic breakfast in Sanditon House Park and Lady Denham herself had chosen the menu of jam sandwiches and lemonade. She had given the children the thrilling assignment of stalking deer in the park, but if the cacophony in the wagon was any indication of the adventure itself the deer were running in fear toward Brighton.</p><p>“Come away from the window, Charlotte!” said her mother. “Lady Susan had this delivered earlier and there is also a wedding present from your groom!”</p><p>Charlotte blushed as she opened Lady Susan’s present, holding up a variety of lacy silk chemises, petticoats and delicate hosiery and pantalets. Even </p><p>Margaret Heywood blushed as Charlotte chose the silk chemise she would wear under her wedding gown. There were tiny forget-me-nots embroidered along the hem. A single cream ribbon woven through the lace formed the delicate straps that would hold the diaphanous creation over Charlotte’s shoulders. It was exquisite and no one in the room knew quite what to say as it covered Charlotte’s lovely form. Hidden beneath the folds of her creamy wedding gown, Charlotte could feel the softest whispers of lace.<br/>Her hair was pulled up in wavy curls, ending in a chignon on which she would wear her mother’s veil. Her headpiece was a ring of delicate roses woven on sea grass, holding her veil in place. </p><p>Before she put on her gloves she could hear the first lovely notes of the cellist accompanied by an Irish flute. Only then did she turn toward the present from Sidney.</p><p>Alison held the gift as Charlotte untied the cerulean ribbon on top. Inside was a wooden box, inlaid with mother of pearl. It was lovely! </p><p>As Charlotte opened the box, the haunting first strains of the dance from the London Ball filled the room. The music box was a reminder of the rout at Mrs Maudsley’s house in London, the night they first danced as though they were one, and the first few strains of that melody played sweetly from the box. Sidney had felt the importance of the moment, indeed. So he had noticed she thought, gratified.<br/>Within the box was a necklace of golden filigree, supporting pearls and aquamarines, the colors of the sea and sand. There were dangling earrings to match and Charlotte was amazed by their beauty. She looked hard in the mirror, making sure Sidney would recognize the girl he loved now dressed up as the woman to whom he had pledged a lifetime. </p><p>She smiled, knowing he would know her anywhere and that the foundation of the greatest of loves was theirs.</p><p>“It's time Charlotte,” Mary said softly, and Charlotte descended the steps to her father before stepping out into the garden with such striking radiance that Tom felt he needed to lean over to Sidney and say, “Breathe, brother! Here comes your bride!”</p><p> </p><p>As weddings are known, the normal pledges were made and witnessed. The amount of joy in a single event has yet to be matched at any wedding, anywhere, and laughter was the true accompaniment of the day. </p><p>As Sidney glanced at Charlotte, he knew they shared the combined wonder that their union might easily have never occurred except for the many friends who scoured their world for ways to make it happen. </p><p>When Sidney kissed his bride the children began ringing the many bells John Riley had distributed among them making the afternoon more magical with every toss of rose petals and they were swept happily with their guests into Sanditon House for the wedding tea.</p><p>Charlotte witnessed the hug Georgiana had shared with Sidney as Otis Molyneaux joined the party. She watched with interest as James Stringer never left Alison’s side for a moment, and she saw Reverend Hankins kiss the hands of Mrs Griffths at the edge of the path through the roses. Perhaps their love was contagious, after all.</p><p>Crowe toasted the bride by saying he appreciated the fact that Charlotte felt no need to 'mask' her happiness and that Sidney could now bathe in his secret cove without fear of her discovery. Only Babington sputtered in his drink and Charlotte blushed deeply.<br/>And as is the case with every longed for event, the happiness of the day was too soon over as every guest departed Sanditon house leaving them alone. </p><p>As Sidney swept Charlotte into his arms to carry her up the last risers of the stairs, the promises of their first night together overwhelmed them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The First of Many Precious Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney explored the generously appointed room that Lady Denham had offered him adjoining Charlotte’s own suite through a dressing room. He removed his boots, cravat and waistcoat, greeting the footman who came to assist with any needs he might have before retiring for the night. 

Sidney had no plans to use this bed, tonight or any night, and tossed his discarded clothes upon the coverlet. Lady Denham was most gracious offering Sanditon House for the months before the newlyweds decided where to live.</p><p>“I have instructions to fill the tub in the dressing room tomorrow mid-morning and Lady Denham said we should have your breakfast left there for you and Miss Hey…Beg, your pardon, Sir, Mrs Parker, to share together. Shall I turn down your bed, Sir?”<br/>
“No, thank you. That will be all, Phillips. I can honestly say I now have everything I need.”<br/>
“Very good, Sir. We have all been given the evening off and there will be no one to assist you. Lady Denham went home with the Babington’s for a few days, but the house staff will all be back tomorrow should your needs change then.”</p><p> </p><p>After he bowed, Phillips left the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>The quiet of the room offered a deep but only momentary peace. Sidney rubbed the stubble on his chin and muttered a sincere thanks for the blessings of the day. He paced and stalled, nervous and then determined.

He knocked on the dressing room and heard his bride answer, “Oh Sidney, do come in! I have been waiting for you forever!”</p><p>Mrs. Phillips had helped her out of the wedding dress before she departed and Charlotte stood before him in the sheerest of chemises. It was gossamer in the candlelight and Sidney gasped at her beauty.</p><p>She stood with no other divider between them and he walked to her and kissed her.<br/>
‘Charlotte, my Charlotte! I have never imagined the beauty you so effortlessly possess!” whispered Sidney.<br/>
“I was afraid, for a moment, your hesitation might hide some regret, Sidney! I must say I did not breathe until our vows were spoken, for fear a protest might surface from the crowd! And now, I fear I might disappoint you.”<br/>
“Charlotte? That is not a tear in your lashes! My dearest, you must know, I am the happiest of men!”<br/>
“What if I don’t please you? You know how things might be and I have only dreamed how they might play out between us!”<br/>
He watched in awe as she trembled. His confident, capable, delightful Heart was afraid!<br/>
“Say what you would have me do to assuage your doubt and I shall do it at once for you, my love! After all we have been through, you must never, ever doubt your power to possess me with just a glance,” he held her whispering into her neck.<br/>
“Well, I, ah..” she started, “ I think you are slightly overdressed, Mr Parker!” she whispered looking him straight in the eye. Without preamble, his billowing shirt and tan trousers were in a heap at his feet and he stood nude before her.<br/>
He didn’t want to frighten her, but he watched the goose bumps ride her arms. She stared at his face lovingly and walked all the way around him before standing in front of him again.<br/>
“Lord, Charlotte,” he growled, “You are killing me by degrees! Do you like what you see? For all of me, belongs to you.”<br/>
She actually began to giggle, which more than discomforted him a little.<br/>
“I did have a preview, you know, at the Cove! I must say on second perusal you do not disappoint! Mary asked me if anything impressive had caught my eye that afternoon, and I could no longer view your portrait in the hall of Trafalgar House without, um…without thinking that no other man would ever leave me so entranced! Oh, yes, my Mr Parker,” she whispered, “you will do quite nicely!”<br/>
Sidney grasped the ribbon on her chemise in his fingers and pulled. It fell with a rustle to her feet. He pulled her to him, lifting her to the bed.</p><p>If the soft murmurs and happy whispers heard in that room, accompanied by the sound from a treasured music box, are any indication, then Sidney and Charlotte’s happily ever after has begun.<br/>
As the candlelight plunged the room into darkness, Sidney said, “Sleep, my dearest Charlotte. I am so afraid you might relapse from exhaustion.”<br/>
After drinking in the wonder of the parts and pieces of their melded limbs, they fell asleep.</p><p>Only a half of an hour passed before Charlotte spoke into the darkness,<br/>
“Sidney…are you asleep?”<br/>
“Ah, no…almost,” came the mumbled response from his mouth which was buried in her hair.<br/>
“I wonder if we might, you know,  again?  I find that am most ravenous for my husband!” she whispered.<br/>
“Charlotte,” he answered, “what do you have in mind?”<br/>
“Well, perhaps I slept too long, for all those days, but I find that I am not in the least bit sleepy and I wonder if I might…”<br/>
“Come here, my wanton wife, your greediness demands immediate attention!”<br/>
“I think I have known since first you kissed me that I would never grow tired from your touch and..”<br/>
“Stop talking, Charlotte and turn toward me.”<br/>
“Yes, my dearest love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue: A Summer Afternoon, 20 months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your arms are certainly full, dearest” said Charlotte, laughing.<br/>“Whoever knew that watching the Babington’s twins would require such stamina?” Sidney offered, breathlessly.<br/>Charlotte watched him cross the lawn with young Charles holding on to one of Sidney’s knees while he stood with both chubby feet on Sidney’s boot. </p><p>In his arms, the delectable Ruby was rubbing the sides of his beard as he balanced her on one hip.<br/>The ginger haired twins were delightful and Sidney and Charlotte had loved them at once. Their sturdy little bodies were small reflections of Esther and Babers. Sidney spoiled them at every opportunity.<br/>“Next Christmas when they visit, you will have to juggle three small friends.”<br/>“Well, I am a great juggler. I can hold three, with both hands...  Wait! Wait, wait, wait…Charlotte?! What are you saying?”<br/>“I hope you will happily meet our baby before the New Year, Mr Parker!”<br/>“Oh my giddy Aunt, Charlotte! I am thrilled! Come, kiss me before I fall down.”<br/>And so she did, because Mrs Charlotte Parker enjoyed doing what she was told, when she didn’t disagree with the instruction.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                 The End-<br/>
And they all lived happily ever after, as truly joyful lovers do</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Sanditon characters are the property of Jane Austen and Andrew Davies and have been borrowed by this writer with all good intentions .All mistakes and discrepancies are unintentionally my own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>